


Power Surge

by Khylara



Series: Sex Shop [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick try out their toysSequel to Love Shack
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Sex Shop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Power Surge

**Author's Note:**

> This is for intocooperstown and yourtiredheart, who specifically asked for them to play with their toys. And there is a sequel already planned!

They walked into the hotel room, Pete locking the door behind him as Patrick tossed his hat onto the low dresser. "So...how do you want me?" he asked with a grin.

Pete grinned as well as he tossed the bag containing their purchases from the sex shop onto the bed. "Strip off your clothes and get onto the bed," he said as he kicked off his shoes. "I'm going to give you a massage first."

Patrick quickly took off his clothes and put his glasses on the bedside table. "Like this?" he asked, lying face down on the bedspread.

Pete licked his lips as he gazed at Patrick's perfect peach of an ass. "Beautiful," he said as he took off his clothes. He dug into the bag and pulled out the small bottle of butterscotch massage oil. "I can't wait to touch you."

"And I can't wait for you to." Patrick relaxed. "Go ahead. Do what you want to me."

"Gladly." Pouring some of the oil onto his lover's pale back, he straddled his hips and began to rub. "You're tight, angel baby."

"It hurts a little, that's all. Ran around a little too much last night," Patrick said, looking over his shoulder. He settled back down almost immediately. "God, I love your fucking hands.'

"And I love every fucking inch of you," Pete said as he rubbed, smiling when Patrick sighed in response. "Feel good?"

"Mmm...wonderful," Patrick murmured. "If this band things falls through we might have found a whole new career for you."

"Only for you," Pete said, making a face as he moved down Patrick's back to his waist. "You're the only one I'd ever do this for."

"And thank fucking God for that," Patrick said as Pete continued on. He sighed again, wiggling his hips a little. "Lower. Touch me lower."

"Like where for instance?" Pete asked teasingly. "Here?" He worked his way up one leg and down the other. "Or here?" He planted his hands squarely on Patrick's ass, kneading them with his fingers. "How does that feel?'

"Fucking marvelous," Patrick said, gasping as he tried not to reach under himself to touch his cock. "God, that feels so good."

"This will feel even better," Pete promised as he slipped a finger in. "That's it, baby. Relax for me."

"God...Pete...please," he begged, writhing under him. "Please...just do it. Fuck me."

"Anything my baby wants,' Pete said as he picked up the purple vibrator and put in the batteries. He turned it onto the lowest setting, his own arousal coming to a head as he heard it's steady hum. "Ready for me, baby?"

"Yes." he groaned as Pete placed the tip right at is entrance. "Oh...fuck."

"Look at you," Pete crooned as he rubbed the vibrator against Patrick's hole. "So pretty...begging me. That prettiness should be rewarded." he slid it in, delighted when Patrick groaned even louder. "Sweet baby."

"God, Pete...don't stop," Patrick got out as he scrambled to his hands and knees. "Please don't stop."

"Never," Pete said, kissing his cheek as he moved his hand faster. "God, you're beautiful like this. So fucking sexy."

"Pete...please," Patrick said through gritted teeth, his fingers digging into the bedspread. "Please, love...harder..."

Pete ran a hand over his thigh in an effort to hold him still. "It's okay, baby. I got you." Without knowing, he turned the vibrator up to it's highest setting just as he plunged it deep inside him.

Screaming Pete's name, Patrick came all over the bed, milky white fluid spilling out all over everything. His body jerked hard with the force of his orgasm as he came again. "Stop,' he sobbed, tears coming to his eyes. "Stop...please stop/"

Horrified, Pete took the vibrator out and turned it off, throwing it aside. "Patrick? baby?" He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the unresisting singer into his arms. "Shh, baby. It's okay. I've got you,' he murmured, holding him close. "Shh, now. It's okay. I'm right here."

Patrick soon calmed down, sniffling as he swiped at his eyes. "God, Pete," he said, his voice shaking as he clutched his lover close. "Fuck."

"Yeah, I know," Pete said softly as he planted a kiss in his disheveled red hair. "What happened? You were okay for a minute there."

"I think...I think it was too much too fast," Patrick said, closing his eyes. "All of a sudden it felt like an electric shock going straight through me." He shuddered. "It felt good...but it was too much."

Pete winced. "I must've turned it up by accident," he said, kissing him yet again. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's okay. Like I said, it did feel good." Patrick squeezed his fingers. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"No apologies. As long as you're okay." He gave his lover's shoulders a squeeze. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, love," Patrick said, looking up and giving his bassist a kiss. "But can we stop for now? I don't think I could get it up again if I tried."

"Of course, baby." Stripping the bedspread off, he pulled the sheet over them both. "We can have round two in the morning after breakfast."

"Okay." Patrick snuggled close. "But only if you wear those panties you bought."

Pete swallowed hard. "You got yourself a deal."


End file.
